1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location estimation using ultrasonic waves, and more particularly, to a method and system for estimating two-dimensional location information of a remote controller using an infrared signal having a plurality of pulse groups and ultrasonic signals emitted by the remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
5.1 channel speakers are generally used to reproduce surround sound. In this case, however, a user must buy separate speakers and secure the space to properly install them.
To address this problem, a method of reproducing surround sound using two speakers placed at both sides of a device, such as a digital TV, has been suggested. However, in this case, since a sweet spot range is merely of about 10 degrees, the quality of surround sound is significantly lower in locations out of the sweet spot range.
Thus, when a user employs a remote controller to control a device that reproduces surround sound, it is necessary to provide an apparatus which enables the device to reproduce surround sound with a proper direction and volume according to the location of the user, by recognizing the two-dimensional location of the remote controller.